Staying With Spencer
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: (Featuring my OC) Spencer Reid takes in his best friend, Jessica Young, after her flat got flooded. Part of my Jessica Young series. Disclaimer; I don't own Criminal Minds


The flat had flooded - a main pipe had burst in the building, between my flat and the one above. Of course Spencer had let me stay at his house; he refused to see me staying in a hotel until everything was fixed. Luckily I had my go-bag in the boot of my little Mini. So I had enough to survive on temporarily. Not everything had been lost to the water, but they were still salvaging what they could, so I had no idea what I had left.

I pulled up outside Spencer's and took my bag from the boot. I knew that I was still in shock; I could see it in everything I did. It was a strange feeling.

Spencer answered the door with a sympathetic smile; he took my bag and showed me inside. "Have a seat, Jessica" he said with a smile. I kicked off my shoes and curled up on the sofa.  
>"Thank you Spencer" I said, "you didn't need to… you know, a hotel would have been fine"<p>

"No, I had to. You're my best friend - there wasn't even anything to consider. It makes sense for you to stay here." He smiled.

I got up and walked over to him, hugging him comfortably. He wrapped his arms around me and I knew he was smiling. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder. "Come on, you've had a long day" Spencer said gently, "you can have my room-"

"What? No, I couldn't Spence - really, I'll sleep on the sofa, it's fine"

"No, I'm not having it" he laughed.

"Spencer"  
>"Well I'm not changing my mind"<p>

"And neither am I"

"So, what? We both sleep in my bed?"

paused in thought; it wasn't like I would mind, but… well, it would be… odd, "um, well, if you're okay with that…"

He smiled, "I'm- I'm okay with that"

"Me too"

A smile burst across his face and we both blushed. It was silly, there was nothing to be embarrassed about but we blushed all the same. I laughed, leaning my head against his chest as we stood, still hugging each other close.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

I curled up in Spencer's bed, thoroughly self conscious. Spencer pulled back the covers on his side and slipped in beside me.

I lay on my right side and Spencer lay on his left. I couldn't help but laugh at his awkward smile, "I'm not entirely sure if there are correct protocols for this" he said, pulling the sheets up over his shoulder.

"I don't think there are protocols for two friends sleeping platonically in the same bed." I laughed, "Oh, this better not turn into a sleepover"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you never been to a sleepover?"

"Um, no"

I laughed quietly, "Never mind - I just mean we better not stay up talking all night, not when we've to be up for work tomorrow. Good night Spencer"

"Good night Jessica"

I closed my eyes and lay for a minute before opening them again to see Spencer watching me, "Spence, I'm not going to get to sleep if you're staring at me"

He blushed, "Sorry, I usually don't close my eyes until I'm just about to go to sleep. I'll, um… I'll do something. Good night Jessica"

"Good night Spencer" I closed my eyes and sometime later I fell asleep.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

I woke up early, the sun just rising. I sighed quietly and cuddled in to the covers. Then I realised something odd. There was an arm around my waist and a head on my shoulder and beneath my hand was someone else's arm. It didn't know why the facts didn't connect in my head - I was fully aware I was at Spencer's house, and that I'd gone to sleep in Spencer's bed, with Spencer beside me, but none of that registered why I was hugging someone.  
>I turned my head to see the messy hair that rested on my shoulder. He muttered something unintelligible in his sleep and held on tighter to me, his chest now pressed against my back.<br>I had rolled over in my sleep, and it turned out Spencer was a hugger. I lay back still and relaxed. Yes, it was awkward, but he had no idea what he was doing and… well, it was actually quite cute.


End file.
